Ways To Remember
by meegeesgeek
Summary: Why was Tim's smile so bright at the end of "Escaped?"  Will Gibbs remember what they had before it  to late?


Title: Ways To Remember

Characters: Mostly Tim & Gibbs, but s smattering of all the others.

Pairing: McGibbs

Rating: FR 21

Summary: Why was McGee smiling to brightly at the end of "Escaped"

Spoilers: For escaped

This is for Leah (SocialOutsider) who wanted a top!Tim and smut. I hope this fits girl!

….

"So I hear that Gibbs is back" Sarah McGee said from where she sat comfortably on her brother's couch while sipping on tea.

After grabbing his own cup of tea off of the stove Tim made his way over to a comfortable recliner on the opposite side of the room, and he let himself take a blissful sip of the soothing mixture before saying, "yea Fornell needed his help on the case that we are working."

"Really? Hasn't he been in the business of tracking down criminals almost as long as Gibbs? Why would he need help" Sarah asked cocking her head to the side just like her brother did whenever he was trying to think something through.

Shrugging and allowing himself to get lost in the hot sensation and comfortable nature of the recliner Tim said, "You know I can't talk specifics, but apparently Gibbs helped track this guy down earlier."

Nodding a knowing smile Sarah said, "so have you two…talked?"

"Sarah…" Tim menaced out knowing that he wasn't going to enjoy this particular part of the conversation.

Feigning obliviousness to the menacing tone Sarah trudged on saying, "are you saying that he still doesn't remember you, or what you two had?"

"Look, we have a cases to work on, we have to keep it strictly professional" Tim said even though he knew that he wasn't able to keep the tendrils of hurt out of his voice over the fact that it seemed as though Gibbs still didn't remember the two of them.

Still soldiering on Sarah said, "well when are you going to talk to him? Have you come up with a plan to help him remember?"

"I'll talk to him once the case is done…"

"Yea because that worked so well last time. He was gone before you even had the chance" Sarah said snorting.

Scowling a bit at the interruption Tim said, "and I won't force him to remember"

"So what? He gets to be happily oblivious while you slowly decay inside?" Sarah asked a bit angry at the lack of a plan that her brother had.

Taking another long sip of the tea to bide time to think of a response Tim finally said, "glad to see that the English and creative classes aren't going to a waste. And I want him to remember on his own."

"Why? What does that accomplish?" Sarah asked.

"I won't taint the memories" Tim said before trying to maneuver the subject to a more approachable and less volatile subject by saying, "how are the classes going anyways?"

Seeing her brother and hearing that tone in his voice, Sarah knew that he was trying to gently move the conversation along, and even though she had plenty more to say, she respected her brother, and so eventually said, "well one teacher is a major Shakespeare fan which means that he gets all my Shakespeare jokes which is awesome…"

Tim slowly melted into the chair further and nodded and made comments when necessary but he couldn't shake the feeling that his sister was right, and that he was going to lose Jethro again unless he came up with a plan.

….

"Tim I need those financials" Gibbs muttered from his spot in the bullpen and looking up at his one time lover and mentor Tim searched those eyes and saw nothing. No recognition. Quickly looking down at his computer once again before Gibbs could pick up on his disappointment, he mumbled "yes Gibbs."

Nodding his head Gibbs quickly exited the bullpen probably to get coffee Tim surmised, and that left the bullpen empty. It was just him and the other distant teams working in the bullpen.

Setting up the program to look for financial anomalies and other anomalies Tim let his mind wander over the past few days. Gibbs had only looked or spoken to him about case related things, and had never shown anything that would suggest that he remembered what they had been before he had almost died and gone to Mexico.

Thinking over the past few days Tim was angered over the fact that Gibbs had been gone for months and still he couldn't remember anything. It made him feel as though maybe what they had wasn't memorable or meaningful.

However Tim quickly dispelled away those melancholy thoughts and seeing that the program was still running decided to heed his sister's advice.

He wouldn't talk to Gibbs during the case because their heads needed to be in the game and he owed Fornell that to find this guy and bring him in. But he would talk to Gibbs after the case.

Reinvigorated, Tim came up with a plan that would hopefully make his lover remember what he had left behind, before refreshed Tim dived back into Paulson's records hoping to find anything that would point to where he was headed or what he wanted now that he was out.

…

Sitting in the bullpen late Friday evening after driving all the way back from the Stokes household Tim saw Gibbs go up to the Director's office and even though he knew that he had paperwork to do, Tim was suddenly itching to get out and start his plan.

"Hey Tony can I leave now?" Tim asked peering over his monitor to look Tony in his eye.

"Hot date Probie?" Tony said as he started filling out his report while playing Tetris as well.

Shrugging Tim said, "uhh, yes, something like that" while hoping that Tony wouldn't prod any further.

"Do tell McSeniorFieldAgent" Tony asked smirking while moving a green block into the correct spot and seeing the green blocks get crushed into dust.

"Don't be a prune Tony" Ziva interjected from her spot across the bullpen where she was beginning her paperwork as well.

Shrugging and correcting yet another idiom Tony said, "that would be prude Ziva, and as the boss I need to know these things."

Scowling Tim said, "no all you need to know is that I need to leave now."

"And what kind of precedence would I be setting there Probie?" Tony asked smirking at the fact that Tim's expression was becoming more irate at the second.

"Guess you're desk is rubbing off on me there Tony, and I would just be continuing your tradition" Tim said smirking knowing that he had successfully baited Tony.

Sticking his tongue out Tony said, "touché, touché…..get outta here" Tony said wondering how he had just been baited.

Not having to be told twice, Tim made quick work of shutting down his station and issued quick good bye's before he sprinted off towards the staircase that led to the employee parking lot.

….

Making a quick pit stop at his apartment for the accrued supplies Tim was quickly on his way out of Silver Springs, and he quickly let his mind take over and guide him out of pure muscle memory towards suburban D.C. where Gibbs lived.

Using the key that he had never had the heart to take off his keychain Tim quickly let himself into the traditional styled home and made a quiet beeline towards the staircase and the master bedroom that Tim had finally helped Gibbs refurbish and move into months before he was put into a coma.

Trying to be as quiet as possible not knowing if he had beaten the erratic driving of his former boss, and not wanting to alert the man if he was here of his presence until he had everything set up, Tim tip toed into the master bedroom.

Locking the door the man made quick work of setting up the needed supplies before putting on and pulling down his newly washed comforter that Gibbs had picked out.

With that done Tim made his way into the in suite bathroom and quickly changed before slowly plopping down on the bed to wait…hoping that he hadn't miscalculated anything.

…..

Coming upstairs from the basement where I had stored my new wood for the new boat project that I would embark on to fill up time, I was stopped in my tracks as I came into my bedroom. The comforter was pulled back and in the middle of the bed sat Tim McGee.

Immediately my eyes were drawn to the velvet tight pants that showed off every crevice and muscle in that body of Tim's, and his eyes roamed Tim from head to toe and he felt his cock harden when his eyes graced how the pants accentuated Tim's package.

Standing up, Tim drew Gibbs' eyes away from his nether region for a moment and once again drew the piercing eyes up to his face and chest once again where Gibbs took in the sight of the polo shirt hanging open to expose most of Tim's white, unmarred, and beautiful chest.

Stalking predatorily over to where Gibbs was standing, Tim managed to sneak up behind his lover and he ghosted his breath into Gibbs' ear and said, "You are back for good Jethro?" with a hint of a question mixed with a statement there.

Not trusting his words Gibbs merely shook his head to indicate that yes he was staying. Feeling the nod against his neck Tim took Gibbs' hands and marched him over to the bed.

"You are going to remember me tonight" Tim said while he gently pushed Gibbs down on the bed, who for his part almost on autopilot positioned himself so Tim would have better access to him.

Slinking in between Gibbs' legs Tim sat up on his knees so he was looking down at Gibbs and said, "By the time I get done sensually fucking you there will be no thought of you leaving again."

Looking up into those green irises Gibbs started to feel a familiar passion rising within him. He looked into those eyes again and even though he didn't fully remember this supposed relationship, enough bits of love making sessions and long nights spent in carefree arms came rushing back to the man to realize that the man lurking above him was in fact an intimate acquaintance.

Watching as Tim slowly lowers himself so he was mere inches away from Gibbs' face he wondered why he left in the first place, and made a note to get his head examined before he resumed active duty so he could figure out how he could have left this man twice!

"I am going to make love to you so hard and passionately that you will forget all your other lovers, and quash any doubts over whether or not you should stay" Tim said as he slowly began unbuttoning Gibbs green polo and finally pushing the polo off the man's shoulder so his chest was exposed.

Feeling those soft and calloused hands run over his skin, feeling the massaging of his skin made Gibbs hard and he bucked his still restricted package up to try and meet the velvety hips of Tim's, but Tim carefully pushed his hips upwards so he couldn't make any contact.

"I do the heavy lifting on this one Jethro" Tim said as he patted his lover's jean clad knee before he returned to the base of his lover's hips.

Maddingly slowly in Gibbs opinion, Tim began to toy with his Wrangler jeans button as if coying with him, but after a few seconds of pushing the button around in a circle he finally popped the button out. But rather than move onto the zipper like he wanted the man to do, Tim instead retuned his gaze to Gibbs' face.

Straddling his lover's hips Tim slowly leaned down so his face was nestled into Gibbs's ear and the man said, "do you want a safe word" remembering that the man below him had asked him the same question during their first intercourse session.

Again his lips and throat were parched from the previous sensations and Gibbs didn't trust his voice but merely shook his head which Tim felt. After feeling the shake Tim lightly grasped onto his lover's wrists and gently guided them to the oak headboard. Tightly he secured Gibbs's wrists using silk ties that Jethro had given him over the years that they had been together however not too tight to where Jethro wouldn't be able to move around.

"Are you sure you don't want a safe word Jethro? I need to hear an answer," Tim said levering himself so he was sitting up straight while he was straddling the man's hips still.

"Trust you" Gibbs managed to say even though he wasn't sure why he trusted the man, but these feelings were ones he had experienced before, and strangely enough he felt safe enough to say yes, to let his guard down.

Seeing the green tendrils light up and the man's countenance change from apprehension to excitement Gibbs had known that he had made the right decision.

"Gonna make this so good" Tim said as he slowly nibbled on Jethro's left earlobe before moving on to shower his lover's face with moist pecks and nibbles.

Eventually Tim finally caught Gibbs' lips between his own and he slowly entered Jethro's mouth swirling his tongue over his lover's teeth and sides of his mouth. Finally needing to come up for air Tim let one final nibble of Jethro's lips be planted before he escaped for breath and managed a smirk at the now plump and sensitive lips of his lover.

"Take the jeans off" Gibbs said wanting to finally be free of the restricting fabric that kept brushing up against his aroused package.

Smirking and playing with the zipper Tim said, "we have time for that Jethro" before he lowered his tongue so it was swirling "o" shaped patters all around Gibbs's midsection. Finally swirling upwards once again Tim's overly whitened teeth encased Gibbs left nipple in a hard tug that caused a moan to escape and caused him to once again buck his hips upwards in futile attempts at relief.

Kneading the nub through his tongue and teeth Tim started sucking on the pleasure sensor like a baby would to a mother and hearing the moans from his lover below him was such a turn on. Finally moving on from the sore left nipple, again Tim let his tongue swirl around the aroused nipple before encasing it once again in a teeth choke hold. Adding his hand into the mix Tim allowed his teeth to plump up the right nipple as he let his fingers flex and flick at Gibbs' left nipple.

Having his hands tied up all Gibbs could do was moan and swivel his head around trying to stop thinking about how painful Tim's teeth were. However, having said teeth be strong wasn't wrong, and Gibbs even in his primeval state decided that maybe he should start using Tim's toothpaste to see if he could strengthen his teeth.

Gasping as Tim flicked hands over the over stimulated pleasure nubs Gibbs was brought back to the present place in time to see Tim take his tongue to his naval area which had always been a pleasure spot for him.

On top of Gibbs, Tim slowly worked his tongue in between Gibbs belly button while nipping and biting along the way, Tim was turned on by just how responsive Gibbs could be.

Finally drawing tired of simple foreplay Tim returned his hands to his lover's jeans and the zipper, and inch by inch he slowly followed the zipper downwards until there was no metallic chain left. Placing his hands on his lover's hips he said, "lift up" which Gibbs mutely complied with.

Soon, Tim was pushing the denim fabric lower and lower until the fabric finally pooled around the man's ankles which Tim freed the ankles from.

Finally Gibbs was bare…well almost anyways. Gibbs' sweaty and aroused skin met the cool air of the room which elicited a moan from his lips.

Taking his hands Tim loosely wrapped his fingers around Jethro's cock and said, "this is mine" and he punctuated that phrase with a squeeze, before moving on and saying, "do you remember how it felt the first time I buried my cock so far up your ass…well if you don't, you will."

"Come onnn" Gibbs whined even though at a later date he would object to the word whine being used because men like him aren't whiners you hear!

Pushing the elastic waistband of the boxers down so Tim could see little tiny hairs, he pushed the waistband down further to reveal Gibbs balls which he one by one took in his hands and squeezed before draping them over the waistband.

Tim wanted to push Gibbs to remember, but also make this night special, for the both of them. Gently Tim latched his tongue onto Gibbs' right ball and sucked before moving onto the left ball and repeating the same tactic.

Moving on from the balls, Tim finally pushed the blue boxers all the way down and gently toed them off his lover, and now Jethro was truly and utterly bare.

Looking down at the man as he straddled the man once more Tim decided to up the ante and move the show along.

Slowly rolling Gibbs so his back was to Tim and his face was gazing at the headboard where Tim had placed pictures of the two of them together, Tim grabbed the lubricant from the bedside table and coated one finger with it.

Moving closer to where he could feel Jethro tense up at the feeling of body heat behind him Tim said, "ready" before he inserted his index finger into the man's tight hole. He only penetrated the hole up to his knuckle and slowly he started rocking his finger within the hole, however the now experienced male lover made sure that he didn't hit any of the man's pleasure sites.

Just as Gibbs had started getting a rhythm going by rolling back and forth on his finger, Tim withdrew the digit. Tim lowered his head to he was mere inches from Gibbs' hole and sensually ghosted his breath across the entrance and he saw the muscles contract and relax which accompanied a moaned, "fuck me."

Grinning at the sight of Gibbs' inhibitions beginning to weaken and the caged lion phenomena starting to take over Tim decided to play along and said, "what was that" as he let yet another puff of air grace the hole.

"I said, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me" and hearing that Tim lubed up a second finger and breached the hole with two fingers this time. Again he made sure to dance around the prostate and other pleasure sites before withdrawing and lubing up a third finger.

Gibbs had never enjoyed bottoming in previous relationships but as I sit here tonight facing the oak headboard I came to the conclusion that maybe I was too dismissive of it when I was younger. Maybe with other lovers, or acquaintances, I needed to be the one on top or the one in control.

Or maybe, just maybe, those other people hadn't been able to ghost their breath across my hole and get me aroused in the same manner that Tim was doing right now.

Suddenly not satisfied with the hand job that he was getting Gibbs moaned out in frustration, "need more."

Even though Gibbs couldn't see him, Tim still lolled his head to the side as he did whenever he was thinking about something before saying, "what more could you want" feigning innocence.

Scowling his face a bit Gibbs tersely bit out, "I want your cock in me."

"Where?" Tim asked with his head still cocked to the side.

"My ass" Gibbs gruffly said wondering how that could even be a debate at this point.

Smirking Tim rolled Gibbs over so he was once again laying on the bed staring up at him as he gently maneuvered himself off the bed. Making sure that he was still in Gibbs' line of sight Tim never let his eyes waver from the blue gaze that followed his every movement.

The blue eyes watched in fascination as one by one the polo shirt buttons became undone, and he made sure that he focused on each button following the hands every movement.

From there the irises locked into Tim's seductive hands straddling his own hips as he slowly lowered the velvet pants lower and lower revealing that he had even gone commando for such an occasion.

Looking at the suddenly free package Tim became aware of the gaze and said, "didn't want any distractions" as he made his way over to the bed once again.

"I want you to look me in the eye as I make love to you Jethro" Tim said as he was once again straddling his lover's hips.

Raising up a bit so part of Gibbs' lower half of his body were resting on Tim's thighs Gibbs felt at peace being at Tim's mercy and he wondered when that feeling had taken residence in his heart and soul.

Slowly easing his cock into Jethro's tight hole, Gibbs immediately began to try and thrust deeper into Tim and begged the man for more, however Tim slowed the motions by backing out a bit more each time Gibbs thrust.

"Such a turn on Jethro. I can feel your sweat meet mine, feel your thrusts. I see the lust in your eyes and seeing that is hot. But knowing that I created this, that is even hotter" Tim said as he moved his cock in more so that he was now a little bit shy of the man's prostate.

Feeling the cock nestle in tighter and feeling his muscles contract on it made Gibbs finally lose it, and suddenly he was crying with pleasure as he dug deeper and thrusted harder on the man within him.

"Harder, more" Gibbs said feeling Tim retract a bit from his hole.

"Do you remember me? Us? Tim asked waiting for the answer.

Waving his head from side to side Gibbs said, "fuck me Tim, fuck me" as he became even more overcome with desire.

Hearing his name, so intimately shouted, the way that it used to be, made Tim thrust inward even more and with a forceful lunge he breached the prostate, however after that he reverted once again back to shorter jabs that didn't penetrate as deep.

Dawning on Gibbs then of what his lover wanted Gibbs was none more pleased to give his lover what he wanted because of the fact that it benefited him.

"Harder Tim, fuck me more Tim" Gibbs shouted and with that Tim once again thrusted harder into Gibbs once again breaching the pleasure circuit which made Gibbs fall off the edge even more.

"Tim!...Tim!...Tim! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Gibbs panted out before Tim once again fingered one of his balls and with that squeeze he screamed his way over the edge.

Mere minutes later Tim let out a sharp gasp which signaled his orgasm.

Opening his eyes Gibbs was brought face to face with his lover who had extricated himself from Gibbs and languidly slunk over so he was laying beside the man.

"I take it you liked that?" Tim said with a bit of smirk on his face as he reached up and stroked the side of his lover's face.

Grabbing the hand, Gibbs said, "that was like nothing like I have ever experienced" before taking the hand encased in his and kissing it.

Blushing at the compliment Tim still wanted to make sure that the point of the exercise had been achieved and said, "you remember me, this right?" while he awaited the answer with baited breath.

Leaning in and chastely kissing the man nearest to him Gibbs said, "I remember" before he tried to get up and snag a washcloth to clean them with.

However before he could even turn over Tim grabbed the blankets and pulled Jethro closer saying, "it can wait, don't leave" before snuggling in a bit closer to the man next to him.

Wrapping his arm around his lover's wait to pull him even closer , Gibbs let the final thought he experienced before sleep, be the thought that who knew that remembering could be so pleasing before he followed his lover to sleep as well.


End file.
